


Dominant Yoosung (NSFW)

by Princess_on_Paper



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_on_Paper/pseuds/Princess_on_Paper
Summary: Requested by Anonymous:"Hello, dear. I'm a little embarrassed to ask for this, but whatever.. We've got Yoosung being dominated, but could you please write about him as if he was the one who dominates MC? I just kinda have a soft spot for him being active.. Ya So awkward"You can find more fanfictions/stories like this on Tumblr @r-f-a-journalists. Please do not repost this work or any other works of mine, I take a lot of time and effort to write these and would be grateful if you respect me and my writing.





	Dominant Yoosung (NSFW)

Spending time with Yoosung was always something you looked forward to, whether you were just watching movies or having a nice day out at the park, you were always having fun. This time, you were sitting in his lap in the evening with your head resting on his chest as he typed up pages upon pages of seemingly important assignments. You hadn’t really noticed until now that he had grown, but he no longer looked like a boy. He no longer acted like it either, sometimes his more…active side came out to play.

That thought wouldn’t leave you alone as you pictured all the times he had become more adventurous with you, and it soon spiralled into all the things you wanted him to do to you. A small sigh sounded as you nuzzles your head into his chest, earning a smile from him. His amethyst eyes dropped to you for a moment and he brought one of his large hands to rest on top of your head, slightly ruffling your hair.

“Are you tired, Y/N? You’re a bit restless, honey.” He commented before pressing a sweet, warm kiss to your forehead which caused you to shiver. His attention returned to the computer screen, thankfully he hadn’t caught sight of the crimson that dusted your cheeks. All you could think of was where else you’d like to feel his lips.

“I-I’m okay, thanks. I just…How much more work have you got to do, Yoosung?” He hadn’t only grown physically in the last year, but his confidence had blossomed too. He was much more confident in making love to you now, and much more confident in taking control. You hoped that he would be up for something intimate after he finished his work, and that he didn’t have much left. You couldn’t control your thoughts.

“I’ll be done in a while. I only have to add a few more pages, and then I’m all yours! Or rather…you’re all mine, hehe~” He chuckled in your ear, and you couldn’t help the way you trembled at the feeling of his breathe spilling across your skin. Why were you getting so worked up? It’s not like he was trying to arouse you, but that didn’t stop the warm feeling growing between your legs with every little gesture he made or every teasing word he spoke.

 

The typing resumed, and so did your endless and embarrassing thoughts of Yoosung doing sinful things to you. Every now and then he would pull of his hands away from the keyboard to pull you closer or give your leg a little squeeze, as if to say ‘I’m almost done, sorry for taking so long’. Every touch drove your imagination more wild and it wasn’t long before you found yourself rubbing your thighs together and wrapping your hand around the fabric of his shirt.

“Y/N? Are you uncomfortable? You keep fidgeting, sweetie.” He grinned, finding it adorable the way you blushed when he used his finger to lift your chin so you would meet his gaze. His eyes seemed to darken slightly at the sight of you, red in the face with your shining, innocent eyes peering up at him eagerly through your lashes.

“I’m comfortable. I just- I can’t wait for you to be done…I’ll try to keep still.” You almost whispered. You could practically see the cogs turning in his mind when he realised he could tease you.

“Good girl. Sit still for me, my sweet Y/N. I’ll be done soon, be patient.” The hand gently keeping you facing him now gripped your cheeks a bit harder as he pressed his lips against your own. You eagerly accepted him, barely putting up a fight as his tongue pushed itself into your mouth.  
You clutched his shirt harder now, trying to pull him impossibly close while your other hand reached up to tangled itself in his blond locks. The kiss was making you melt. You could tell he needed you as well, but he was clearly drawing it out for the fun of it. His free hand snaked around you and started to sneak into your skirt, his long finger gently pressing against your clit through your damp underwear. You broke away from the kiss with a small gasp as he started to apply slight pressure, grinning devilishly. The pleasure only lasted for a second however, as he quickly withdrew his hand and smoothed your skirt back down for you with a wink.

“I need to get this done, sweetie. Be patient, and I promise I’ll make you feel good, okay?” You nodded as you emerged from your daze, pressing your head against his chest as he continued typing once more. You knew what he was doing, and so did he. You did your best not to squirm in his lap, but you were so desperate for him to give you more. You were still burning for him, and he wasn’t being fair.  
You prayed he wouldn’t notice when you slipped your own hand into your skirt and then into your underwear, again nuzzling your head into his chest. His smell was dizzyingly sweet and strong, egging you on further as you began to run your finger over your clit. He told you to be patient, but you couldn’t wait for him. Slipping a finger easily into your waiting entrance, you attempted to stifle a whine.  
He hadn’t appeared to have noticed yet, too immersed in his project. Good. Your eyes landed on his fingers dancing over the keyboard. You imagined that it was his hand down their instead of your own, as you slid your finger in and out of yourself slowly. It was torture to move at such a speed, but he would catch you if you moved any faster. Your eyes closed tightly as you gasped again, this time drawing his attention.

His eyes grew dark with lust once more, as he smirked at you. It was too late to stop once you realised the typing had ceased, and his eyes were almost burning holes into your head. He knew. You slowly lifted your gaze, your cheeks burning red once again as your eyes met.

 

“What’s this? I thought I told you to be patient. You were being such a good girl, too.” Yoosung purred, sending a chill down your spine.

“N-no! I’m sorry! I just- I really needed to-” Your sentence ended abruptly when he pressed his finger to your lips, giving you a stern look. His hand moved down to gently pull your own out from your underwear, drawing out a small whimper from you.

“I didn’t say you were allowed to touch yourself, did I? You know the rules. Only I’m allowed to make you feel good, Y/N. I’m disappointed.” He scolded, as you dropped your head in shame, nodding at his words.  
“I’m glad you understand, but you know I have to punish you now. Stand.” He ordered, and you instantly moved to try to stand. Your legs were still feeling slightly wobbly, and he kindly helped you steady yourself as he rose from his chair.

 

“Bedroom, Y/N.” He watched you scamper off to the bedroom, a smug grin gracing his face. You climbed onto the soft bed quickly, sitting on your knees, waiting for him to enter. His hungry eyes were on you the instant he walked in as he stood at the foot of the bed, still smirking at you.

“Strip.” Was all he said, before staring at you expectantly, and you began to peel your clothes off without question. Once you were bare and exposed, he climbed over you and pushed you back onto the soft sheets. His mouth was on yours again, his large hands pinning your own to the bed. His kissing was relentless and left you feeling breathless and boneless. As you squirmed under him, he brought his knee up to rub against your heat, the rough denim of his jeans creating a wonderful friction. A squeak of surprise was heard and your hips bucked involuntarily.

“It’s okay, you’re alright, sweet girl. It feels good, doesn’t it? You’re doing just fine.” He murmured kindly before his lips were back on you.  
Yoosung chuckled at your neediness, continuing to kiss you. When he finally pulled away, he began to kiss the rest of you, still keeping your hands pinned beside your head. Within a few minutes, your chest and neck were completely littered with love bites and you were panting, keeping every time he ran his tongue back over your marks.

“Do you understand that I’m in charge? I want you to say it, Y/N.” He growled before moving down to kiss your nipple, still keeping you pinned down and unable to do anything but moan and arch yourself slightly.

“Y-you’re in charge! You’re i-in charge of m-me, Yoosung!” You cried when you felt his hot, wet tongue briefly run over your aching bud. The same treatment was given to your other breast as you gasped at the warm sensation.

“Do you understand that you are to obey me? You’re mine. Say it, my cute little honey.” He demanded, then sucked your first breast again, his teeth scraping gently against your sensitive bud. Tears pooled in your eyes from pleasure and you mewled.

“I-I’ll o-obey you, Y-Yoosung! I belong to y-you- Aah!” You whimpered as he moved his attention to your other breast, giving it the same treatment while you writhed.

“Good girl, so you can be obedient afterall.” Yoosung replied, his voice low and dripping with lust and excitement. He sweetly kissed your nose lastly before sitting back up and stepping off the bed. You knew by now to stay where you were. You shyly closed your legs, which made the young man’s eyes widen, he had an idea.

 

“So cute. I have an idea, Y/N. Keep them open for now, I promise they’ll be closed again in a minute.” He crouched to bring a box out from under the bed and you slowly opened your legs, still feeling confused but also very much aroused.  
Your breath caught in your throat when he open the box and pulled out a toy and some restraints. There were still some things inside but he laid out the first items on the bed beside you.

“Yoosung, I-I’m sorry! I’ll be patient!” You pleaded, still not daring to move as he fiddled with the restraints. They were leather cuffs attached by very short but strong chains, you knew that once he locked them on you it was over.

“You should have thought about that before you disobeyed me. Settle down.” He grabbed onto your arms and rolled you over easily onto your front before pinning them against your back. Yoosung quickly fastened the cuffs around your wrists and let them rest on your back. The anticipation made you squirm, and Yoosung smiled darkly.

“Up and spread, sweetie.” He tapped your ass gently and you raised your lower half by propping yourself up on your knees, keeping your chest pressed to the bed. As you spread your legs shyly, you heard a him of approval from behind you which caused your face to burn with embarrassment.

“You don’t have to hide from me, Y/N. You look beautiful, and all of this is mine. I’m a lucky man to see this cute little thing so vulnerable, just for me~” His voice was gentle but still teasing you. He emphasised his point by rubbing a teasing finger over your slick heat and giving your ass a little smack. You couldn’t hold back your desperate moans when he touched you, but it was over so soon and he chuckled at your response.  
A dripping sound could be heard from behind you as the blond dripped a generous amount of lube onto the large toy, before slipping his finger slowly into you, taking his time to slide it in and out. A second finger was added as Yoosung began to stretch you out more, adding a scissoring motion with his fingers. It was hard to keep still with the building pleasure he was allowing you, but as you tried to move you remembered the restraints keeping you prisoner and mewled helplessly.  
Your fingernails dug into your palms as you moaned softly, arching your back so he could get deeper. Suddenly the motions stopped as he kept you stretched open and began to push the large toy into you slowly. You moaned louder this time as it started to fill you more and more, almost painfully but not quite. Once it was fully pushed inside, he pushed your ass back down and began to put identical cuffs onto your ankles and strap that held your legs together just above your knees.  
He rolled you over once more as you whined, feeling the pressure of the toy against your tight, aching walls. His eyes roamed over your bound form hungrily. You were panting and desperate, your cheeks still bright red.

 

“You wanted my attention, and you got it. My work is far from over, so I’m going to go back to my desk for a while. This should keep you busy, then I’ll play with you for real later.” He reached for the remote to the toy inside the box and clicked it once, the toy inside jumped to life and you cried out. The vibrations were intense, stronger than anything he had ever used on you before and you threw your head back helplessly. The toy rubbed against your walls perfectly and made you tremble with pleasure.

“O-oh God! Y-Yoosung please! A-ah! Yoosung!” It almost came out as a scream as the toy worked endlessly inside of you. A ripping sound came from where Yoosung stood and when you managed to lift your head enough to see, your eyes still blurred with tears, you moaned again. Yoosung approached you with a strip of duct tape, smirking at you as he covered your mouth with it and smoothed it down. Now you really were completely at his mercy.

“It’s not that I don’t love those adorable moans, sweetie, but you need to calm down. I can’t have any of the neighbours hearing your sweet little cries and thinking they can touch what’s mine, can I?” You were barely listening, but the words you did catch drove you even more wild. You managed to nod, you also didn’t want anyone but Yoosung to hear you, it your face was still burning, so were your insides as the toy continued to play with you.

 

“Good girl.”

Your eyes pleaded with him as you gave muffled cries and squirmed. He only shook his head and chuckled, before petting your head and stepping back from the bed.

 

“I’ll come back for you in a little while, sweetie. This is why you follow instructions the first time. Behave yourself until I come back~” He cooed as he left the room, taking the remote with him and shutting the door behind him. All you could do was struggle in your chains on your own, this time you had no choice but to be patient.


End file.
